1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposal bags, and more particularly pertains to a multi-ply disposal bag for disposing of cooking grease in a safe manner, without plugging drains and plumbing fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of disposal bags are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a disposal bag is to be found in U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 2,162,258, which issued to O. Hultin on June 13, 1939. This patent discloses a metal foil lined paper bag comprising an outer paper bag having a metal foil liner which is adhesively secured to the outer paper bag. U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 2,516,978, which issued to H. Gottesman on Aug. 1, 1950, discloses a freezing and cooking bag having a parchment layer secured to a paper layer. U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,358,903, which issued to P. De Stefano et al on Dec. 19, 1967, discloses a paper bag having a leak-proof seam. U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,415,440, which issued to C. Watters on Dec. 10, 1968, discloses a decomposition resistant bag having a multi-ply construction formed by three nested plies of kraft paper. U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 3,822,037, which issued to D. Long on July 2, 1974, discloses a disposal bag for use with a trash compactor. The bag includes opposed paper sheets joined at the edges and at one end to form a flat bag. A liquid impervious casing extends over the joined ends of the sheets and comprises a length of low density polyethylene which is folded and then heat sealed along the edges.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to disposal bags, none of these devices disclose a cooking grease adapted for disposal of heated cooking grease which includes a multi-ply construction having an internal layer formed by a heavy gage aluminum foil, an intermediate layer formed bY a puncture resistance polyethylene sheet, and an external layer formed by a paper material. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices disclose the use of permanent and temporary adhesive strips allowing a cooking grease disposal bag to be temporarily sealed between uses and permanently sealed for disposal. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of disposal bags, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such disposal bags, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.